


Warrior

by tooberjoober



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: Sometimes it’s easy for Jim to forget that the Vulcans were a warrior race, prone to passion and jealousy. Other times, Spock made sure Jim remembered.





	Warrior

Sometimes it was easy to forget that Vulcans were a warrior race. They had civilized, they tamed themselves, but at their core they were still warriors. Jim forgot it so easily, looking at his first officer. Spock was soft and intelligent. He was caring and quiet. Spock blushed and scolded Jim when he tried any PDA. He read books and held Jim’s hand before they fell asleep. 

So when Jim saw the warrior part of Spock, it was exhilarating. He didn’t get many opportunities to see it. Normally when Spock was forced to fight, a simple nerve pinch worked well. And when it didn’t, it was a dangerous situation. But those moments when Spock gave himself into the fight. When he crouched down in front of an opponent that by all means looked stronger, nostrils flared and teeth bared, growls from a time before Surak came around, echoing in his chest, muscles rippling and sweat coating green tinted skin. Some dark part of Jim, beneath his love and concern for Spock, cherished the sight of the Vulcan backed into a corner, forced to fight dirty. Forced to drop those years of sophistication and logic and give into pure instinct. 

When Jim found himself in danger, this was the Spock that saved him. The Spock that would jump in front of a phaser, a spear, or another person with a scowl on his face. Their bond was supposedly a primitive one, one most common between ancient warriors. And when Spock got protective or jealous, it showed. Spock threw away his precious logic and decorum for something more important. For Jim. And while Jim loved Spock as he was, he couldn’t help but take interest in this side of Spock. 

When Jim used his charm to get them out of situations, when he seduced and flirted his way into diplomats’ agreements. He’d glance over to his lover and see the carefully crafted mask Spock wore. He’d see how thin Spock’s patience was. The mask was held on by a thread and the thread was becoming frayed with each laugh, each time Jim’s hand brushed over someone else’s. 

Of course, Spock always insisted it was fine. After all it was always Spock that Jim went home with. It was a gift to be wanted like that. And those nights were gifts to go home with him. Spock would look at him with a gaze so intense Jim thought he’d burst into flames. Those were nights when Spock was the impatient one. When he was the impulsive one. When he was possessive and demanding. 

Jim never felt more wanted than when he was pressed against a wall with Spock’s mouth hot on his throat and his knee between his legs. When Spock refused to ease up on the hickies, because he could tell through their contact that Jim was thrilled. When Jim let Spock take control, take possession. When their ranks disappeared and Jim let himself forget all his problems. Jim let himself drown in the sensations, and let the starship and the universe fade away until all there was was Spock. Those were the moments that made it harder for Jim to forget that Spock was a warrior. And he was grateful for them. 

The warrior retreated amongst waves of pleasure, a smug smile on Spock’s face, because he knew the effect he had on Jim. Spock laced their hands together, looking over at Jim. Jim did love when Spock let loose and let himself act as a warrior. But he loved him just as much, if not more, when he smiled over at him. When Spock brought Jim’s hands to his lips. When Spock was soft and sweet. Jim loved all of it.


End file.
